


Slip Up

by Babystiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Comfort, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, The Pack Finds Out, ageplay stiles, baby stiles, deaged Stiles Stilinski, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The pack finds out





	Slip Up

Stiles was angry. No, scratch that, he was pissed. He suffered through the boring pack meeting, only using half of the sarcasm he usually would, because Derek's lap looks so beyond comfortable that it's not even funny. Stiles just wants to curl up in his daddy's lap and watch a princess movie; his thumb kept inching towards his mouth and he had to keep biting at the nail in order to keep himself from sucking on it.

"Stiles" Scott's voice pulled him out of his trance, his eyes blinking blearily, his mind unfocused. 

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice a few octaves higher than it normally was  

"I asked if you wanted the last slice of pizza?" Scott asked.

"Oh um, no, no go ahead" stiles waved his hand, looking towards Derek, where the man was sitting between Erica and the arm of the couch. He couldn't take it anymore, he could feel his head becoming lighter and lighter with every big boy thought that was vanishing. Stiles pulled himself from between Isaac and Scott and marched over to Derek, dropping himself in the older mans lap and burying his face in his neck without a word. He could hear the pack laughing quietly around him but he couldn't care less as Derek wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in warmth, causing him to slip even further. 

"I have a theory that Stiles could do literally anything and Derek wouldn't care" Erica said, pointing to the two boys. "He could paint the entire house bright yellow and Derek would say he loved it even though he told me once that the color yellow makes him want to vomit" she added.

"That's true" Isaac nodded. "Remember that time Stiles scratched the Camaro? Derek just kissed him and told him it was fine, but when Scott did it, he gave him a black eye" Isaac pointed out.

"That's because none of you are as cute as him" Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles together and pulling him closer. The younger boy whined into the mans neck, dragging his nose up and down the side of it.

"Stiles you ok man?" Scott asked from across the room. Stiles didn't answer, he didn't move an inch away from Derek's neck; the man smelled like trees and cinnamon and Stiles just wanted his fox binkie. He could feel his head getting lighter and he was trying to fight it off but his daddy smelled so comforting and he was so warm and he wanted a bottle.

"Daddy" he whimpered against the mans neck. Derek's eyes widened, looking up at the shocked pack members that had gone completely silent.

"Did he just..." Isaac trailed off. Derek could feel the wetness of tears against his neck as he stood up.

"I'll be right back" Derek quickly rushed to the bedroom with Stiles still wrapped in his arms, quickly depositing the boy on the bed and grabbing his pacifier from the drawer of the bedside table. He managed to get the rubber between the boy's lips before any sobs could come out, the boy instantly suckling the rubber and breathing erratically through his nose.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to" Stiles cried softly, knowing their room was soundproof. Derek hushed him softly, grabbing the Winnie the Pooh blanket from their closet and draping it over the boy's shoulders, kissing his forehead softly.

"It's okay little prince. Lay down and I'll go make you a bottle, how does that sound?" Derek asked softly, pushing his hand through Stiles' hair. The little nodded, his eyes drooping as he laid his head on the pillows, curling in on himself as he tightened the blanket around his body. "Good boy, you're always so good for me" Stiles keened at the praise, pushing his head further into Derek's hand. Stiles laid there for ten excruciatingly long minutes, suckling his pacifier and burying his nose in Derek's pillow to comfort himself with the mans scent. He was fighting to stay awake when Derek walked back in with his favorite Cinderella bottle, full of warm milk. Stiles whined softly, making grabby hands for the man as he rolled onto his back.

"I talked to the pack" Derek said tentatively as he laid on his side on the bed, snaking his arm under Stiles' head so it was resting on his bicep and he could replace the boy's binkie with the nipple of the bottle. Stiles' eyes welled with tears at the mention of the pack, quickly suckling his milk as an attempt to calm himself. "Don't drink too fast, little prince, you'll get a belly ache" Derek soothed, slightly pulling the bottle away until Stiles nodded in understanding.

"I explained what we do and how it helps the both of us. They were confused at first but they understand now. And they wouldn't mind if we did it in front of them, they're still here if you want to get changed and go back out" Derek offered. Stiles' eyes widened, his head furiously shaking, causing the bottle to fall out of his mouth. "Baby, calm down. We won't do anything you aren't ready for, but they weren't lying when they said they were okay with it. Their hearts were steady" Derek soothed.

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Stiles asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure, little prince. Everything's okay" Derek assured. Stiles nodded hesitantly, pawing at his jeans with his eyes locked on Derek's. "You want to change?" Derek asked softly, Stiles nodding. Derek walked to their closet and pulled open the bottom drawer of their dresser, grabbing one of Stiles' favorite onesies and a nappy. He undressed the boy with steady hands, tapped the diaper into place and snapped the onesie shut.

"Daddy, I want my bear" Stiles said over his pacifier, making grabby hands towards the closet.

"Okay, little prince, anything for you" he soothed his hand against the boy's stomach before walking back to the closet and grabbing the blue bear. "What a beautiful little boy you are" Derek smiled, leaning down and kissing Stiles' belly softly. The boy giggled, clutching his bear to his chest as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees, reaching across the bed to grab his bottle.

"M'ready, Daddy" He slurred softly, holding his arms up. Derek wrapped his arms around the boy and settled him on his hip, the little tucking his face into Derek's neck as they walked back out to the living room. Stiles could feel the eyes of the pack on him, making him whimper softly.

"Ya know" Erica broke the silence "I thought this was gonna he weird, but he's actually really fucking adorable"

"Erica we don't curse" Derek scolded with no heat as he sat back in his armchair, Stiles still hiding his face in his neck.

"Wow, this is so out of my realm of what could have been going on in this house, but it actually kind of suits you guys" Isaac said.

"I have to admit, I thought it was a bit weird at first but now that I see it, it kind of makes sense" Scott said.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Derek asked, soothing his hands down Stiles' back.

"It's really not a big deal. If you guys are happy, we're happy" Boyd said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Hear that little prince, nothing to worry about" Derek whispered softly.

"Oh my god, he called him little prince, that is the cutest thing ever!" Erica gushed, rubbing his her hands over her face. Stiles giggled into Derek's neck. "Did he just giggle? That was adorable!"


End file.
